lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Emptymorgue/Morgue's favorite hairs (of the ones i own)
Watery-Rare - matches a lot of stuff i make that has an ice/snow vibe and is very flowy and kinda transparent? big ol curls Fox Spirit - ok this doesn't match very many clothes but the ears are so cute? idk it's just cute in general!! Wasteland Jewel-Silver - yeah it also mathces a lot of winter show themes and i really like the hairstyle tbh, the tiny braids are adorable SapphiresThief - the lil pony tail is amazing and the color is a good icy grey color and it's a bit messy and idk i just like it a lot Night Date - Curly, long, the hair ornaments are built in but they're cute so it's ok Bat Shadow - Ok this hair is so long?? and a lovely dark purple??? and it's kinda curly and yeah it's very nice Autumn Afterglow - there's not that many orange hairs plus this one just has a very nice vibe White Wind - it's all flowing out behind nikki and long and look sso dramatic??? plus it's white so it matches basically everything and is great for my winter aesthetic Moonlight Orlane - a long braid that actually looks good, unlike the Toffee-Epic/Butter/Cocoa ones. it just looks vey soft and has the little glowy looking flowers Lucia - White with this yellow highglight? looks great!! plus it's kinda hovering which is cool Cassandra - i really like the ornaments and styling of this hair a lot, plus it's super long Wind and Cloud - i love this hair so much aaaa it's a nice ponytail with white stripes and it just looks so cool/badass???? idk it's just great Shiny Sundae - i love the pink to yellow gradient in this hair, and the ponytail is quite cute Flying Dreams - it's a nice color and it's floating in a cool way Mysterious Tale in Halloween - this hair is ''such ''a vibrant purple, i can't get over it, and the giant curls are fab plus the lil fairies (?) in it make it look extra neat Wilful Highlight - the red on blue is just so dramatic Cedrus Deodara Needle-Mist - it's a unique color and the hair clips look really good against it Doomed Doll - spooky hair, if used right, though mostly it's just kinda cute Direction of Wishes - such a good color - his red purple, and it covers one eye in such a dorky way i love it End of Nightmare - this hair just looks so neat?? i like the teal with white highlights look and it's kinda floaty in a very neat way Pink Pistil / Flower Fall - the lil crystal flowers with e pink hair and the hairstyle... so cute! i like the pose too Vortex - it has a very active feel that i like, and i think the drills are actually done is a cute way that looks almost natural Kiki - this hair is so great it has the subtle blue highlights and yet still a buisness-y feel Marionette-Brown - i like this hair cuz it;s the closet i've got to my hair lmao Freehand Brushwork - idk if its just me but this hair actually looks kinda like brushstrokes?? idk it just looks very sleek Peach Girl - the hairstyle is really cute with the pink flowers Roman-Epic - i like that there's flowers and stuff woven into the hair, it gives a very nature fairy/elf feel Spring Glory original/Rare/Epic - i like the epic one best i think but they're all a nice spring green and the tiny pink flowers are just great Cold Kitty Ear - i like the color and the kitty ears are kinda clever as a ponytail-holder thing? Memory Wandering - i love the deep red here so much?? and the ponytails look good Music Rises - i really like the green headband with the lil treble clef, it's so good and the hairstyle is also pretty cute is even if it is an enigma with those hair disks tbh Childlike Lop - loving the hairstyle on this one, the lil bairds that loop below the two buns?? fantastic Silver Hair - despite the misnomer (yeah this hair isn't very silver) i really like the green and yelow highlishts? it looks really neat High Moon - yellow flowers, twigs, and blue ribbons? sign me up Black and White Braid - love the way they mixed the black and white in this hair, it looks fab Gourd Bells-Black - they put bells in her hair! amazing. i like the black hair with silver bells combo best Momika - green hair and i just think the hairstyle is cute, plus the coloring somehow looks really soft Wasteland Jewel-Purple - i love this color, the short hair is super cute, the lil braid in the bangs is on point Blue Storm - i like all the hairs that come from Wild but this one just goes above and beyond, i mean look at this color, so good Lampwick-Neon - the blue to purple gradient gets me Smart Girl - braid loops? heck yes. also the desc. is just too good? like this girl was just? incapable of keeping her hair out of the soup before this??? Elf's Promise - its got tiny flowers and the purple is a good spring color that goes well with them. also i like the giant curl it's got goin on Snuggle-Meadow - sage green hair!! i needed this ok. Scientist/Coffee Shop Owner - this hairstlye is just really nice, it looks super smooth somehow?? Nebula - I like the evolved versions too but this one is the best, for me. the grey-purple gradient is just really cute when paired wih the lil pompom pony holders Honorary Mentions: any green hairs. there's 6? or so i have. most of them are on here. ;-; also im partial towards he really long hairs Category:Blog posts